With You
by Primrose 'Prim' Everdeen
Summary: Cato/Clove ClaTo Clove mengajukan diri untuk menjadi tribut perempuan dari Distrik Dua untuk maju ke The Hunger Games ke-74. Cato mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat jujur dan membuatnya sedikit kagok. Bersama Cato, sahabatnya, ia melalui Hunger Games bersama. May the odds be ever in your favor. Clove's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Summary: Cato/Clove**

**Timeline: The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Misstypo(s), dsb**

**RnR please :D**

**oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO**

_Cloves POV_

Namaku Clove, lengkapnya Clove Sevina. Aku tinggal di Capitol, Panem. Tepatnya, di Distrik Dua. Umurku akan menginjak 15 tahun saat _Hunger Games _ke-74 dimulai. Aku bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakiku, Calvin, memenangkan _Hunger Games _dua tahun lalu dan itu membuatku ingin mengikuti kompetisi itu dengan cara mengajukan diri, bukan dipilih.

Tok.. Tok… Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk," gumamku agak keras. Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah seorang remaja lelaki dengan tinggi sekitar 190 sentimeter dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut sedikit pirang. Aku hanya menoleh sedikit dari buku yang kubaca. "Cato," ucapku. Cato merupakan sahabatku sejak aku berumur 3 thaun dan dia berumur 4 tahun. Ia membalas dengan senyuman langka yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh keluarga dekat dan sahabatnya, terutama aku. "Besok, kau yakin akan mengajukan diri, Clove?" Tanya Cato yang langsung duduk di ranjangku, di sampingku.

Aku langsung menutup buku yang kubaca dan menyeringai sedikit garang, "Pasti! Aku akan mengalahkan Calvin"  
Cato menunduk, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. "Clove, dengar. Aku tak mau kau menyia-nyiakan nyawamu di arena itu," alis Cato bertaut, itu tandanya ia benar-benar serius. "Cato, percayalah. Aku pandai menggunakan pisau, belati, bahkan pedang – meskipun kau lebih jago untuk urusan pedang dan tombak – tapi aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa keluar sebagai pemenang!" seruku, meyakinkan.

Terdapat heningan sejenak saat itu. Itu memang suasana yang canggung, tapi kubiarkan Cato berpikir betapa pentingnya kompetisi untuk bertahan hidup itu bagiku. "Aku ikut," ucap Cato tiba-tiba. "Tidak, kau – " perkataanku terpotong olehnya. "Aku harus ikut. Aku harus menjagamu, itu tugasku," balas Cato tegas, pipinya merona sedikit. Aku mendengus, "Alasan sepele." Cato lalu menggenggam tanganku dan berbicara sangat pelan sampai-sampai hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya, "Aku harus ikut karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku harus melindungimu. Karena… Aku mencintaimu, Clove."

Pandanganku hilang sejenak. Apa yang ia katakana tadi? Cato… Mencintaiku? Mungkin aku salah dengar. Ia sudah menyukai perempuan lain di sekolah. Selain itu... Cinta menjijikan. Yah, mungkin aku salah dengar. Baiklah.  
"Clove, aku mencintaimu," ulang Cato dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

Aku baru hendak menyebutkan Lanee, gadis beruntung yang disukai bintang sekolah, ketika Cato menyambar dengan cepat, "Aku tidak tahu perasaanku tentang Lanee yang sebenarnya. Max menyuruhku untuk membuat _list _tentang siapa dari kau atau Lanee yang paling banyak negatifnya. Kau keras kepala, arogan, (aku mengangkat sebelah alisku) dan lainnya. Lalu, ia tanya negatifnya Lanee dan aku menjawab tanpa berpikir lama, 'Lanee bukan Clove.' Dan saat itu aku tau bahwa kau yang aku cintai, Clove."

Aku tidak mengerti. Kupikir cinta itu menjijikan. Rela mati... Omong kosong. Kulihat sebersit kekecewaan di mata Cato dan ia menyadari bahwa aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku merasa bersalah, "Cato –" "Tak apa. Aku tak memaksa," Cato menelan ludah kekecewaan. Ia mengangguk sedikit lalu pergi dari kamarku dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Malam itu aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Perkataan dan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Cato membuatku tak bisa tidur. Aku tak pernah tau apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Atau, bagaimana perasaan kita terhadap orang yang kita sukai. Aku benar-benar buta tentang hal ini. Ah, sudahlah. Besok masih banyak urusan tentang _Hunger Games _yang belum terselesaikan. Aku harus mengajukan diri sebagai peserta. Mungkin dengan Cato di sampingku.

**Author's Note: Maaf jelek banget Baru permulaan nih belum ke permasalahan RnR please? And no flames, thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Summary: Cato/Clove**

**Timeline: The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Misstypo(s), dsb**

**RnR please :D**

**oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO**

_Besok masih banyak urusan tentang Hunger Games yang belum terselesaikan. Aku harus mengajukan diri sebagai peserta. Mungkin dengan Cato di sampingku._

_Clove's POV_

Pagi yang cerah, membuat wajahku ikut cerah juga. Hari ini dari anak-anak berumur 12 sampai 18 tahun akan dipilih satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki untuk dikirim ke _Hunger Games_. Kalau di Distrik 2, tempatku, beberapa bisa mengajukan diri karena kami termasuk kebanggaan Capitol. Dan aku akan mengajukan diri, membuat keluargaku bangga... Dan membuktikan pada Calvin bahwa aku bisa.

Sekitar jam delapan tepat, aku dan semua orang warga Distrik Dua berjalan dengan tenang menuju alun-alun. Kami berbaris sesuai umur, para anak berumur 12 sampai 18 tahun diutamakan. Terlihat dari belakang panggung muncul Leena Clockwork. Seperti biasa, pakaian minim dan serba bulu-bulu menghiasi tubuh indahnya. Keparat kau, Leena. "Selamat pagi, semua. Hari ini hari yang indah, bukan? Ya, _Hunger Games _ke-74 akan dimulai. Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu selalu!" serunya dengan suara yang mirip dengan tikus tercekik.

"Seperti biasa, perempuan terlebih dahulu… Ada yang ingin.. mengajukan diri?" tanya Leena. Dengan cepat, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, tinggi-tinggi. Mata Leena yang hijau menangkap gerakan tanganku yang cepat. Tangannya terulur, menyuruhku untuk naik ke podium. Para Penjaga Perdamaian yang memakai serba putih mempersilahkan aku untuk naik ke podium.

"Baiklah, anak manis. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Leena, sedikit menyeringai. Aku mendengus, "Clove Sevina." Dengan suaranya yang menyebalkan ia membalas, "Aaah, tak ingin kalah dari kakakmu yang tampan itu, kan?" Aku mendelik. Mentang-mentang badan bagus dan wajah sempurna, ia merayu semua pria tampan di Distrik Dua. "_Well_, terima kasih sudah mengajukan diri, Clove. Baiklah, laki-laki?" ringkas Leena. Aku melihat Cato. Dengan tegas ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tangan Leena terulur, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke podium.

Setiap langkah Cato, aku memperhatikan bahwa pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dariku seakan-akan mengatakan, 'Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Clove.' Oh, baiklah. Terserah kau, yang penting aku mengikuti _permainan _ini.

Cato naik ke podium. Sambutan Leena terhadap Cato berbeda denganku. Tangannya yang mulus terulur untuk merangkul pinggang Cato yang faktanya memang lebih tinggi sekitar 40 cm darinya. Aku mendengus, menahan tawa. Pendek sekali dia, aku saja hanya berbeda 15 cm darinya. Cato merasa risih dengan kelakuan perempuan genit itu. Dengan agak keras namun tetap dengan cara yang lembut ia melepaskan rangkulan perempuan itu.

Leena terlihat tak peduli, "Namamu, manis?" Matanya berkedip-kedip genit. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menemukan apakah ada yang terselip di matanya sehingga membuatnya harus berkedip-kedip seperti orang yang kelilipan. "Tak usah pakai kata _itu_. Aku Cato," gumam Cato, cuek. Leena bertepuk tangan, "Mari beri semangat untuk kedua tribute kita!" Semua orang di distrik bertepuk tangan meriah. Orang tuaku berpelukan senang. Leena menatap aku dan Cato, "Bersalaman."

Aku menatap Cato sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan senyum kosong seperti biasa, namun senyum tanda terima kasih. Cato menulurkan tangan kanannya. Aku membalas salamnya. Di permulaan _Hunger Games_ kami memang bisa menjadi sekutu, namun jika keadaan sudah tergencet kami akan menjadi musuh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan itu sekarang. Apalagi merasakan genggaman kuat persahabatan dan cinta yang hangat dari tangan Cato.

**Author's Note: Maaf jelek banget Baru permulaan nih belum ke permasalahan RnR please? And no flames, thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Summary: Cato/Clove**

**Timeline: The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Misstypo(s), dsb**

**RnR please :D**

**oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO**

_Di permulaan Hunger Games kami memang bisa menjadi sekutu, namun jika keadaan sudah tergencet kami akan menjadi musuh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan itu sekarang. Apalagi merasakan genggaman kuat persahabatan dan cinta yang hangat dari tangan Cato._

_Clove's POV_

Oleh sekelompok Penjaga Perdamaian, kami dibawa ke Gedung Perdamaian dan dimasukkan ke dua ruangan terpisah. Ruangan itu mewah dan luas. Karpet beludru, sofa beludru, bahkan dinding kedap suara yang membuat tak seorang pun dapat menguping. Namun aku yakin, ruangan ini dipasang alat penyadap.

Pintu terbuka. "Mom," Aku berlari memeluk ibuku. Ia memelukku erat. Ibuku berbisik, "Oh, aku sangat bangga padamu. Tapi, aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu." Kurasakan air matanya terjatuh di pundakku. Aku berbisik, "Mom, dengar. Aku pasti akan berjuang seperti Calvin." Dalam hati aku mengutuk Calvin karena telah memenangkan _permainan _itu. Ibuku melanjutkan, "Clove, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

Sebelum aku sempat berbicara lebih lanjut, seorang Penjaga Perdamaian membuka pintu dan menyuruh ibuku keluar. Aku tau. Waktunya sudah habis. Dan seorang pria berambut cokelat madu sepertiku masuk.

"Dad," Aku tidak berlari memeluknya, seperti yang kulakukan terhadap ibuku. Hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat. Ayahku telah melakukan hal yang tidak adil terhadap aku dan Calvin. Ia memberi Calvin kasih sayan yang berlimpah, aku tidak. Kami terus berdiam sampai Penjaga Perdamaian mengatakan bahwa waktu sudah habis. Lalu ayahku mengatakan, "Aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

Aku menatap ayahku yang berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tatapan malas. Lalu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang masuk. "Calvin," desisku. "Clove, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti ini!" bentaknya. Aku tertunduk. "Kau sudah cukup dipuja oleh semua orang dengan bakatmu bermain piano dan berinteraksi dengan pisau!"

Aku langsung berdiri, tak terima, "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Aku memang sudah dipuja di sini, namun aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menang dalam _Hunger Games_! Aku mengerti. Kau tak ingin melihatku menang, bukan? Dan membiarkan semua pujian menjijikan itu jatuh kepadamu. Aku mengerti!"

Wajah Calvin memerah. Ia sedang menahan emosi, "Clove, tempatmu bukan di sana! Kau adik kecilku yang harus kulindungi!" Aku mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat. "Aku harus melindungimu, Dik." Lanjut Calvin. "Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi yang namanya persaudaraan di antara kita," desisku.

Oh, aku berharap para Penjaga Perdamaian datang dan membawa Calvin keluar. Aku membencinya jika ia terlalu protektif terhadapku. Ia menyebalkan! Aku sangat sangat berharap ia terbunuh saat mengikuti _Hunger Games _dua tahun lalu. Lalu Penjaga Perdamaian mengatakan bahwa waktunya sudah habis.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Seorang gadis rapuh yang feminin dengan rambut pirangnya yang terurai sampai pinggang. Wajah dan bibirnya bebas dari _make up_, namun tetap menunjukkan rona merah muda. Di tangan kanannya terpasang gelang perak bergambar bebatuan, lambang dari Distrik Dua.

Lanee. Aku hanya memandangnya tak percaya. Bukankah selama ini ia tidak menyukaiku, karena aku lebih dekat dengan Cato daripada dirinya. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu dengan suara sedikit tercekat aku berkata, "La- ehm… Lanee."

Aku menatap dalam matanya. Tidak. Bukan kesenangan bahwa aku _mungkin _akan terbunuh di arena itu. Bukan itu. Tapi, yang aku lihat adalah sedikit kegugupan. Aku ragu.

"Clove, aku tidak mau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi," desahnya sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelahku. Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Maksudmu?" Lanee menatapku gugup, "Kau tidak merencanakan ini sebelumnya dengan Cato, kan?" Refleks, aku menggeleng. Lanee langsung bernafas lega. Tak tau mengapa, ia langsung melepaskan gelang yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya padaku.

Kedua alisku terangkat. Lanee tersenyum, "Oh, ini untuk perjanjian saja." Aku menjauh sedikit darinya, "Perjanjian apa?"  
"Berjanjilah padaku agar kau membiarkan Cato menang," ringkasnya.  
"Aku tidak janji," balasku, ketus.

"Jadi kau mau membunuh Cato jika tinggal tersisa dua peserta, yaitu kalian berdua?" suara Lanee meninggi. "Tidak," lalu aku menyeringai jahil, "Tapi, idemu itu tak buruk. Mungkin ide itu diperlukan kalau ia berani _menyentuhku_."

Wajah Lanee memerah marah. Ia lalu berseru nyaring, "Ia menyukaiku, kau tau? Dan ia tak akan pernah menyukai perempuan aneh sepertimu!" Aku hanya mengangguk malas, berpura-pura mengabaikan. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia merebut gelangnya kembali.

Penjaga Perdamaian masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa waktu sudah habis. Pintu sudah nyaris ditutup dan aku berseru dalam dan senang, "Perjanjian batal!"

Aku menguping dari kunci pintu dan mendengarkan Lanee berteriak-teriak nyaring. Mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untukku, mengutukku, dan bla… bla… bla… Aku langsung menghempaskan diriku di salah satu sofa dan tertawa mengejek, biar tau rasa dia.

Lalu tawaku terhenti. Kata-kata Lanee langsung menyeruak di pikiranku. _Jadi kau mau membunuh Cato jika tinggal tersisa dua peserta, yaitu kalian berdua?_ Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Maksudku, mungkin bisa saja kami bisa menjadi sekutu di awal _permainan_. Namun, jika sisanya tinggal kami berdua apa yang akan kulakukan?

Oh! Cato berkata bahwa ia akan melindungiku. Mungkin ia akan membiarkanku menang. Tapi, aku tak ingin membunuhnya. Lagipula, jika bukan aku yang membunuhnya aku tetap tak ingin kehilangan dia.

**Author's Note: Maaf jelek banget Baru permulaan nih belum ke permasalahan RnR please? And no flames, thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Summary: Cato/Clove**

**Timeline: The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Jelek, Misstypo(s), dsb**

**RnR please :D**

**oooOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOO**

_Tapi, aku tak ingin membunuhnya. Lagipula, jika bukan aku yang membunuhnya aku tetap tak ingin kehilangan dia._

_Chelsea's POV_

Aku langsung dibawa ke stasiun kereta api, diiringi oleh para Penjaga Perdamaian. Aku tidak perlu berusaha menahan air mata. Karena aku tak akan menangis. Itu pilihan yang sangat benar. Aku tak akan pernah menangis untuk hal ini. Cengeng sekali sepertinya.

Aku melihat Cato. Ia tidak menangis juga. Aku tau ia anak yang tegar dan… ganas. Ya, ia memang ganas. Jika ia sudah menyentuh pedang, kau akan melihat betapa garangnya ia.

Kami menunggu kereta berdua, bergandengan tangan. Hey, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Cato yang menginginkannya. Jadi kami menunggu kereta berdua dan membiarkan kamera melahap kami layaknya manusia yang tak makan seminggu.

Aku menunggu dengan risih. Malas berdiri di sini, dengan kamera menyoroti wajahmu. Dan juga aku baru menyadari betapa pegalnya kakiku. Dari semua kekuatanku untuk tetap berdiri tegap dan anggun pada saat yang bersamaan, tangan Cato-lah yang membuatku tetap berada di tempat. Diam-diam aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Syukurlah! Kereta sudah datang. Pintu terbuka, mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk. Para kameramen sangat mengesalkan. Dengan sengaja, mereka menghalangi jalan kami. Aku menoleh pada Cato malas. Cato hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menarikku menuju kereta, layaknya _body guard_. Dan kami sampai di dalam kereta.

Kereta lalu bergerak. Ini merupakan salah satu kereta milik Capitol yang berkecepatan tinggi, rata-rata 250 mil per jam. Perjalanan kami memakan waktu sebentar, mungkin sekitar dua sampai tiga jam.

Kami, para peserta, diberi ruang sendiri-sendiri. Tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun, kami langsung masuk menuju ruang masing-masing. Kamar yang nyaman. Ruangan dengan pendingin udara, laci-laci dan lemari yang penuh dengan pakaian, dan kamar mandi pribadi dengan _bath tub_. Wow, serasa di langit ketujuh. Aku tak diperbolehkan untuk mempunyai kamar seperti ini. Kau pasti mengerti mengapa. Ya, ayahku. Sejak Calvin memenangkan _Hunger Games_, ia langsung berlimpah kasih sayang. Aku mengutuknya dalam hati.

Aku langsung melepaskan aksesoris dan sepatu yang kupakai hari ini. Mulai dari jam tangan, karet rambut, dan sepatu karetku (_sneakers_). Aku membuka lemari dan mengambil jubah mandiku. Dengan segera aku langsung berendam air panas. Oh, aku ingin berlama-lama di sini. Hanya saja aku harus makan malam bersama dengan Leena Clockwork yang menyebalkan dan mentorku, Posh. Oh, untuk informasi Posh adalah laki-laki. Aneh? Tak usah bertanya.

Dengan segera, aku berpakaian. Aku mengambil baju yang memang gayaku. Hem merah dan celana _jeans_ hitam, diikuti dengan _sneakers_-ku. Aku mengikat rambutku dengan gaya _pony tail_ dan langsung melesat keluar ketika...

BRUKK..!

Aku tertabrak. Aku terjatuh. Kepalaku yang paling sakit. Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. "Astaga, Clove!" seru orang yang menabrakku. "Kau tak apa?" Itu pastilah Cato. Suaranya yang memang SANGAT familiar memberitahuku bahwa ia Cato.

Aku mengerang. Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan kekar terulur membopongku. Persetan ka, Cato. "Cato, turunkan aku," erangku. Pandanganku masih berkunang-kunang. "Aku bawa kau ke ruang makan," ucap Cato.

Serasa disiram air dingin, aku langsung menolak mentah-mentah, "Tidak! Turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."  
"Dengan tubuhmu yang gemetar?" tanya Cato, menembak.  
Inilah yang aku benci dengan diriku. Pusing atau kaget sedikit saja, aku langsung gemetaran. Memang tidak akan mengganggu aktifitasku, tapi aku akan sulit berlari ataupun berjalan.

Aku memandang mata biru Cato. Aku ingat kata-katanya. _Aku harus melindungimu, Clove_. Lalu kata-kata Lanee langsung menyergap pikiranku. _Jadi kau mau membunuh Cato jika tinggal tersisa dua peserta, yaitu kalian berdua?_ Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi, besar kemungkinan hal itu terjadi. Aku tak mau membunuhnya… Dan aku tak mau ia terbunuh. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya.

"Sampai," gumam Cato, langsung mendudukanku di salah satu kursi kosong. Posh dan Leena menatap kami bergantian. Ah, aku baru tersadar. "Yang tadi itu tak ada apa-apanya," ucapku cepat. Posh mengangkat salah satu alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih. Aku benci pria tua ini.

"Clove mempunyai sedikit gangguan jika ia kaget atau pusing. Seluruh tubuhnya akan gemetar. Tadi ia kaget karena tertabrak olehku jadi… yah," jelas Cato. Empat mata langsung menyerbu ke arahku. Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan makan malam ini," ucap Leena. Kami makan dengan tenang. Lalu Posh berkata, "Sekitar 45 menit lagi kita akan sampai di Capitol namun belum bertemu dengan para tribute lainnya. Kalian akan _ditata ulang _untuk wawancara singkat nanti." Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _ditata ulang_. Itu saat dimana bulu-bulu kami dicabuti (untuk yang mempunyai bulu), luka-luka kami dihilangkan, intinya seluruh badan kamu _ditata ulang_.

Cato mengacuhkannya, sama seperti aku mengacuhkannya. Kami selesai makan lalu aku dan Cato kembali ke kamar, berjalan beriringan. Kami jalan dalam diam. Pengakuan Cato padaku membuat suasana ini terasa lebih canggung dari biasanya.

Aku baru akan membuka mulut ketika kulihat wajah Cato menegang. "Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku. Cato tidak menjawab, tetap berjalan sambil setengah menunduk. "Cato," panggilku. "Cato!" seruku.

"Ya?" Ia langsung tersadar dari alamnya dan langsung menatapku, "Apa?" Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Cato hanya menatapku sebentar lalu berjalan menjauh, tanpa sebutir pun jawaban.

Aku menghela nafasku, kesal. Kukejar Cato dan berusaha untuk menhalanginya, "Aku butuh jawaban." Ia tetap mengacuhkanku. Habislah kesabaranku. Aku mencegatnya langsung di depan badannya dan sedikit mencengkeram lengannya, "Aku. Butuh. Jawaban. Cato."

Wajahnya mengendur sedikit. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan cengkeramanku, "Dengar, ini hanya rencanaku di arena nanti. Tak usah ikut campur." Cato langsung berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa maksud orang ini? Apa Cato, yang telah menjadi sahabatku akan menghalangiku untuk menjadi pemenang di arena? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia sudah berjanji. Tapi, kalau benar itu terjadi aku tak mau.

Dua alasan. Pertama, aku sahabatnya dan tak mau kehilangannya. Kedua, aku tidak mau terjadi pembunuhan di antara kami berdua. Jadi sebisa mungkin, aku harus memikirkan cara agar kami bisa keluar sebagai pemenang.

**Author's Note: Maaf jelek banget, RnR please? And no flames, thanks :D**


End file.
